Of New Friends and Books
by NewPaladin
Summary: The first meeting between Prince Lyon and Knoll was a happy one. - Knoll, Lyon, Vigarde. Pre-game.


Thiiiiis is one awkward thing. XD Asherien and I were talking and the topic happy!Knoll came up. We agreed that happy!Knoll is obviously IMPOSSIBLE. But then my competitive side kicked in and I made it my personal challenge to write (reasonably) happy!Knoll. Which is only possible pre-game 8D So you get little!Knoll and little!Lyon and Daddy Vigarde.

Writing happy!Knoll is terribly awkward, even more so than normal Knoll. But I think I did well enough. But please ignore the horrible beginning XD

* * *

One bright summer morning Emperor Vigarde introduced Prince Lyon to a new boy.

Young Prince Lyon, who had just recently celebrated his fifth birthday, was quite surprised over this surprise. The new boy wore dark robes, just like those magicians Lyon had seen sometimes and who he found very interesting. Maybe that boy was a magician as well. He was at least a few years older than the prince. And he clutched a nice-looking book to his chest.

"Hello, Lyon," Vigarde said with a warm smile. Lyon stood up from the carpet he was playing on and ran over to his father to hug him. "Lyon, I've brought a playmate for you." Lyon rejoiced when he heard that and turned to the new boy with a bright smile. The boy nodded his head and averted his gaze. Lyon guessed that he was very shy.

"His name is Knoll and he's staying in the castle until we find a home for him."

"Hello, Knoll," Lyon said and extended his hand; he had seen that grown-ups greet each other that way. Knoll seemed to hesitate, but then he took the offer and they shook hands.

"Good day, Prince Lyon." Lyon thought that Knoll was talking too lowly, but that would hopefully change later on.

"Do you like books?" Lyon asked.

"Yes."

"And do you like magic?"

"Yes."

"And do you like swishy robes?"

The answer was a bit more hesitant and quiet. "Yes."

Lyon looked up at his father with a grand smile. "I like him! Can he be my brother?"

Vigarde´s gaze flickered away and he cleared his throat. "No, Lyon." He patted his son´s head absentmindedly.

"Why?" the young prince asked, confused and sad.

"Princes can't just adopt new brothers like that. Especially not an older brother."

Lyon gazed at Knoll; he didn't look older. The people would never think that he was older! He didn't see the problem. "But..."

"No," Vigarde said gently and raked his hand through Lyon´s soft hair. "But you can become best friends, can't you?" Lyon nodded vigorously at that and smiled at Knoll. His gaze fell on the interesting book in his arms.

"What's the name of your book?"

Knoll tilted his head slightly and lifted the arm that had hidden the title. "It's about fairy tales," he said in that quiet voice of his. Lyon found that the letters looked quite pretty, but he couldn't read well yet so he didn't understand the words.

"I like fairy tales." Silence followed; Knoll looked at the ground again. Lyon frowned at that; did Knoll not like him? Maybe he didn't want to be his friend? Lyon bit on his lower lip.

"Now, Lyon, I'll leave you al-"

"No!" Lyon exclaimed and clutched at his father´s robes. The thought of being alone with Knoll suddenly seemed scary. He was so quiet and didn't talk. They probably wouldn't have fun together! "Please stay."

Vigarde crouched down. "Lyon, what is it? I have work to do." A guilty frown settled on Lyon´s face. That was true, of course. It was not right of him to deter his father. He lowered his head and nodded.

Vigarde sighed lowly. "Well, I surely have enough time to read a fairy tale to you, haven't I?"

Lyon´s head shot upwards and Knoll stared at the emperor quite surprised. "Really?" Lyon asked with a broad grin. Vigarde nodded and then turned to Knoll.

"Would you lend me your book?"

Knoll seemed shocked for a moment; then his mouth twitched upward. It was quickly replaced by a shy and reserved expression though, and he nodded. "Yes, sir."

Vigarde threw him a fatherly smile and went over to the chaise near the window. Lyon followed him with a little happy jump in his steps. Knoll was very quiet in everything he did.

As soon as Vigarde sat down, Lyon climbed on his lap and settled against him. Knoll presented his book to the emperor before he sat down in a respectful distance to the royals. Vigarde put his arms around Lyon, propping up the book on his free knee and looked through the book for a good story. Knoll folded his hands in his lap and strained his neck to look at the page.

Vigarde noticed Knoll´s endeavours to see the pictures in his own book. "Come over. You can't see the beautiful pictures from over there," he said, smiling encouragingly at the boy. Knoll startled slightly and dropped his gaze. He shrugged. "Come, Knoll. There is no need to be afraid." Vigarde raised his arm, inviting Knoll to come nearer.

The boy hesitated for a moment, his gaze darting from the book to Lyon to the smiling emperor. Slowly he scooted over, ducked under Vigarde´s strong arm and settled close to him, the insecurity plainly written on his face. Vigarde decided that acting nonchalant would be the most prudent course to help the boy relax and put his arm around his shoulders, pulling Knoll into a hug.

Knoll stiffened at first, but when Vigarde started reading he slowly relaxed and when the battle against the wild monster started, the same excited smile that Lyon already wore entered his face.


End file.
